28 February 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-28 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Tracklisting Show starts at around 24:48 with Nirvana :JP: “And in case you teeny boppers haven’t heard the new Nirvana record yet here it is" *Nirvana: Oh, The Guilt (Split 7 Inch with The Jesus Lizards) Touch And Go Records :JP: “Of course much anticipated and good to see that they haven't take the easy pop route and are still making good noisy records" *Jeff Mills: Phase 4 (double 12"EP Waveform Transmission Volume 1) Tresor *PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me (Promo cassette - Vox Elite: The Class Of '92) Vox Magazine *The Shrieking Violets: Do You Remember (7" Single) Broken Rekids *Dybbuk: Dopis (CD: Ale Čert To Vem) Punc *Tiger: Chaos (Unknown) Unknown *The Fall: Kimble (7" single) Strange Fruit *Swoons: No Love Letter (CD Klaus Is Dead) Langstrumpf Records *Elements Of Trance: A Taste Of Your Own Medicine (7" single) C-Level *Madder Rose: I Wanna Sleep In Your Arms (7" Single) Seed Records :JP: “It's a whip for my own back of course but I go out and I buy so many records at the moment because there are so many things I want to hear and most of the dance things and a lot of the singles that I play you are expensive imports from the United States of America and I don't care to be honest and my children come to me and say Daddy, new shoes, we need new shoes and I say well you can't have 'em. I got a big pile of singles from the States and that's more important" *Gallon Drunk: Loving Alone (LP From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist, City Slang *Otis Williams And His Charms: Your Sweet Love Rained All Over Me (Unknown) Unknown *Pore: Quark (CD: Dorsale) Permis De Construire Deutschland News follows *Tsunami: Load Hog (7" Single) Simple Machines *Hail: Imagination (CD: Kirk) ReR Megacorp *Shalawambe: Zaswanswa(Unknown) Unknown *Midway Still: Abnegate (CD: EP Slugabed) Roughneck Recording Company *Hole In One: A Tale From The Planet Onhcet (Unknown) See Saw *Fly Ashtray: Snackbar (CD: Soluble Fish) Unknown *Jack Nitzsche: The Last Race (CD: Surfer's Mood Vol. 2) Unknown *God Is My Co-Pilot: Hey Churla (7" EP When This You See Remember Me) Dark Beloved Cloud *Brian Henneman: Indianapolis (7" Single) Rockville *Xes: Nation Of Noise (Xes Noiz EP) Nation Of Noise :JP: “And before that it was Brian Henneman with"Indianapolis" and anyone who hates John Cougar Mellencamp can't be all bad in my book" *Ninja Ford: Step Aside (Various – Just Ragga Volume 3) Charm *Sidi Bou Said: Twilight Eyes (7” Single) Ultimate Records *Therapy?: Understand Me (CD: Therapy? Who Did This) Lost Control Records *Nico(2): Darkstar (12" Single: Darkstar) ESP Records *Th' Faith Healers: My Loser (7" Single) Elektra Show ends with Th' Faith Healers at around 2:21:34. File ;Name *Dat_023_JP_BFBS-930228+930308.mp3 ;Length *3:56:24 (from 24:48 to 2:21:34) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes